Lemon Zest
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: A collection of lemons between my favorite couplings… if you request nicely I'll make a lemon for you as well. Tite Kubo owns Bleach I only own my perverted mind. Lemons lots and lots of lemony goodness MA you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**A collection of lemons between my favourite couplings… if you request nicely I'll make a lemon for you as well. Tite Kubo owns Bleach I only own my perverted mind.**

**RenjiXTatsuki**

Renji found himself assigned in the world of the living once more to his utter boredom, he was stuck watching Kon in Ichigo's body pick his nose while Chappy drew even stranger bunnies than Rukia did. Ichigo and Rukia had ditched him after getting dragged into one of Don Kanonji's schemes. Renji wanted to go as well but Rukia forbade it citing that having Ichigo there was trouble enough.

Renji's eyes skimmed the classroom for something fun to do he set his eyes on Uryu first _Too stuck up,_ Orihime _Too innocent,_ Keigo and Mizuiro _Too annoying_… Tatsuki Arisawa… _Just right._ With that deduction Renji began to grin maniacally.

He started during her math class at first it was little things like throwing small objects at her back them smirking at her red angry face _It's not like a mere human can do much._ Then he directed his spiritual pressure at her watching as she would momentarily gasp for air then releases his hold on her just as quickly making people think Tatsuki was having particularly nasty thoughts though no one voiced their thoughts fearing a painful death from the top female martial arts student. Every one, apart from Renji, slunk further and further away from the fuming girl waiting for her to explode. It didn't take long Renji held her captive using his spiritual pressure for a particularly long minute sending Tatsuki to her knees as she got up to leave the classroom it was then that one unsuspecting Chizuru Honsho decided to cop a feel of the young woman on the pretext was helping her up, Chizuru, bless her soul, ended up waking up in the nurses room having been thrown through a concrete wall.

Renji soon bored of interfering with Tatsuki and opted to bunk the rest of the day napping on the roof where Ichigo and his friends usually spent their lunch breaks. He hardly flinched when a dark shadow blocked the sun from his face.

"Move you're in the way of my sun" Renji barked not expecting a particularly solid kick to the face, Renji was almost thrown out of his gigai.

"You're a Soul Reaper like Ichigo and Rukia right? How dare you use your power like that?" Tatsuki said in a low dangerous tone.

"I was bored." Renji said adjusting himself back to a lying down position.

"You made me submit to you." Tatsuki said as her anger flared.

"I didn't make you submit to anything I can't help it if humans are weak"

That did it no one called Tatsuki weak, she spun around preparing to land a particularly painful kick to his chest which Renji caught with ease.

"Little girls shouldn't play with men." Renji said lowly, Tatsuki couldn't distinguish the nature of the tone he used but whatever it was frightened her and made her stomach feel fluttery. Renji smirked as he noticed the slight fluctuation in her spirit pressure.

"I'm not a little girl" Tatsuki said defiantly as she tried to launch another attack on the red head. Renji simply grabbed her leg once more and Tatsuki landed on top of him. Tatsuki face flushed as she realized her skirt had ridden up and the red head's hands were now groping her panty clad ass.

"Unhand me you pervert!" Tatsuki said trying to get off Renji only to have him squeeze her ass harder.

"Listen pineapple head if you don't unhand me I'll tell Ichigo!" She threatened.

"Oh and what will Ichigo do? He isn't going to stop fucking Rukia for you." Renji spat.

"You think I don't know…" Renji moved his lips close to Tatsuki's ear as he completed his sentence.

"How wet your pussy gets when Ichigo spends more than 5 minutes with you." Renji's finger moved to her panty clad mound and he gave her pussy a hard heated squeeze. Tatsuki sighed as if she has been waiting an eternity for someone to feel the heat radiating off her nether regions.

"You like that don't you little girl?" Renji whispered hotly in her ear.

"How many nights have you made your naughty little pussy explode thinking about the carrot top." Renji moved his other hand to Tatsuki's breasts as he squeezed them hard earning a yelp from the teenager.

"Are your tits sensitive?" Renji asked as he stroked her hard nubs. Tatsuki nodded and Renji gave them a hard squeeze again.

"You sadistic bastard!" She growled attempting to knee him in the groin but failing when Renji made her straddle him and thrust his pant covered dick against her panty covered pussy.

"You didn't answer my question how many times have you made that naughty little pussy come screaming Ichigo's name?" Renji asked as he caressed Tatsuki's breasts through her school shirt.

"N-None" Tatsuki moaned as she unconsciously ground her hot little twat against Renji.

"Don't lie, so you don't touch yourself thinking about the strawberry?" Renji enjoyed toying with the girl.

"I do… but I've never come." She hissed as he pinched her nipple.

"When you think about me tonight you will cum… you'll cum so hard your bed will be soaked in your sweet pussy juices. You're dripping… see you left a wet spot on my pants." Renji's gave her a shark like grin before lifting her off him.

Tatsuki was confused she just let a strange dead boy molest her body… and part of her liked it.

_No Tatsuki what he did was wrong how dare he!_

Tatsuki stomped home angrily how could he just touch her that way and leave her sooo… wanting. No she wasn't wanting she was disgusted with him, he made her feel sick yet as she lay in her bath tub she couldn't stop her hand from sliding to her special place. _What am I doing!_ She thought grabbing her towel and getting out of the warm soapy water.

She lay in bed tossing and turning her breasts were sensitive and her nipples rock hard, she stripped her body naked and began caressing and massaging her attention seeking tits, she tried to think off Ichigo but her mind became clouded in a haze of red, red tattooed man, red hair sprawled out on her pillow firm tattooed skin on a strong muscled body.

"Renji" She whimpered as she lay back and spread her legs massaging her clit while thrusting up against an invisible lover.

"Renji" She bit her lip as her other hand travelled to squeeze her tits hard and pinch her nipples. Tatsuki felt a coil begin to tighten the sensation somewhat frightened her she was about to stop when his voice rumbled in her ear.

"Come for me you wet little slut." Tatsuki's eyes flew open as her body shuddered and shivered her released soaked her mattress but left her breathless and somewhat satisfied.

Tatsuki tried to catch her breath when she felt a long wet swipe run up her sensitive pussy. She looked down and saw the object of her frustration and lust grin cheekily as he took another lap at her open cunt. Renji was dressed him his black robes.

"Great I'm getting eaten by a ghost." Tatsuki said hoping that she was just having a dream.

"Yeah, lucky you, your parents are out by the way… going to have some private time so feel free to scream as loud as you want." Renji looked at Tatsuki lustily as he removed his clothes. Tatsuki's tummy clenched in fear, excitement and most off all lust.

"You have a beautiful body what a waste it would be for that strawberry to get pleasure from it. Let a man teach you and show you pleasure." Renji lay atop Tatsuki brushing his lips against hers.

"You smell nice… like pineapples… I like pineapples." Renji said as he swiped his tongue across Tatsuki's chaste lips.

"I've never." She gasped…

"Yes go on." Renji encouraged pressing his chest against hers and placing his forehead against hers gently.

"I've never been kissed or touched the way you did earlier… I'm a little scared… but… my hormones are screaming." The 17 year old girl bit her lip.

"You've got to be fucking me… pretty thing like you." Renji teased as he leaned on one elbow and made circles on her tummy.

"Most boys are too afraid."

"I ain't no boy" Renji half growled.

"If you tell me to leave I'll walk out right now and you'll never see me again other than in passing, I won't even acknowledge you. If you want me to stay your body is mine, these lips, breasts, everything." Renji said taking the girls innocence into consideration.

"If I let you stay… you'll be mine… All mine." Tatsuki said as stroked Renji's cheek bringing her hand to his hair and releasing it from the confines of his hair tie.

"Wow… you have better hair than me." Tatsuki said as she ran her hands through Renji's red mane.

"Shut up woman." Renji growled as he kissed her for the first time.

Well what do you think? This isn't the end of Renji Tatsuki they still need to fuck and then we're on to our next couple.

Love

Rogue


	2. Chapter 2 - TatsukiXRenji concluded

**RenjiXTatsuki Part 2**

Renji kissed Tatsuki for a long while at first he was gentle, easing her into the process then his kisses turned more ardent and passion filled, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip as he trailed kisses down her neck before finally looking up at the gasping girl smirking at her swollen lips and flushed face.

"Wow, I never knew kissing could be so… good." Tatsuki said between gasps as she threaded Renji's hair between her fingers.

"We don't have protection." Tatsuki said, her face falling slightly.

"I'm dead I don't think we have to worry"

Tatsuki smiled wickedly as she lifted her lips to Renji's neck mimicking what he had done moments before, she found one particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone and nipped at it with her teeth earning a hiss off pleasure and annoyance from the red pineapple.

"You learn fast I see, let's see how fast." Renji smirked as he trailed kisses over Tatsuki's taut toned belly. Tatsuki bit her lip, her body aflutter with new sensations as strange warmth flowed from the pits of her tummy to her heated pussy.

Renji kissed the insides of her thighs admiring her lean muscle and toned physique. He kissed her pussy lips sending a jolt of pleasure with each touch up Tatsuki's spine making her nipples harden almost painfully. Tatsuki moaned as she twisted and pinched at her nipples and squeezed her breasts.

"You're shaved; I like that… keep it this way." Renji said against her delicate folds his breath tickling her feverish pussy.

Renji nibbled at her inner lips as the young woman writhed in pleasure on the bed. Finally the object of his desire made itself seen and Renji took her little clit between his teeth gently flicking her clit with his tongue causing Tatsuki to hiss as more moisture poured from her pussy.

Renji continued licking and nibbling on her little pearl making Tatsuki's breathing get more and more ragged.

"You want to cum?" Renji asked stroking his finger outside her love canal. Tatsuki nodded with lust laden eyes.

Renji proceeded to thrust 2 fingers in her grinning as she thrust her hips at his intruding digits.

"You're so nice and tight you want this dick don't you come on fuck my fingers and make your pretty pussy cum show me how much you want me to fuck you." Renji didn't expect her walls to close tightly around his fingers, his dick twitched in anticipation.

"I've been practising kegels ever since I read about them in a woman's health mag" Tatsuki grinned at the look of intense lust on Renji face.

"Just imagine how this will feel… on your dick" She hissed the last part out and groaned as Renji slipped a third finger in her pumping his finger out harder and faster.

Renji put his left arm under Tatsuki's head as her worked his right hand between her legs. He captured her nipple in his mouth and licked and nipped and sucked and bit for all her was worth. Tatsuki's body jerked violently as her orgasm overcame her senses. Her face froze eyes wide open with relief yet her body wanted more than just Renji's fingers pumping her pussy. Renji licked his fingers savouring the taste of Tatsuki before his mouth descended on hers once more.

"My sheets are soaked" She complained before fusing her lips to Renji's once more.

"Seriously we're about to fuck and you're worried about bed sheets?" Renji raised an eyebrow and Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs before she got out of bed.

"You don't have parents living with you, I'm sure a wet bed would raise some questions. Take it off" Tatsuki commanded. Renji looked at her confused.

"The rest of your clothes take it off, you got to see all of me now I want to see all of you" Tatsuki ordered crossing her arms over her considerable rack. Renji rolled his eyes and was naked in mere seconds. He watched Tatsuki's expression turn from challenging, admiration to horror… somehow the last expression worried him.

"Something wrong?" He asked leaning back and making Tatsuki's look off horror turn to one of utter fear.

"That will not fit!" She pointed at his manhood.

"What do you mean it won't fit, it will; all of it, who knew Tatsuki would be such a wuss." Renji teased.

"That is going to break my pussy; I'll never be able to use it again!" Tatsuki was almost shaking; she felt her knees tremble as she tried to envision Renji forcing his gracious manhood into her tiny cavity.

"Oh come on Tatsuki, it will fit, trust me. I promise I'd be gentle. I would never hurt you." The tone in Renji's voice changed it both calmed yet frightened Tatsuki. She never heard him speak as gently or softly as he did at that moment. Renji walked across the room and picked Tatsuki up by her thighs making her wrap her legs around his waist.

At first he did nothing, he just stared into her eyes while stroking her cheek with his thumb. Then he brushed his lips against hers gently once, twice… on the third brush Tatsuki parted her lips slightly allowing Renji to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Say it." Renji whispered as he kissed the shell of her ear his warm breath tickling her neck causing the hair on her body to stand.

"I want-" Renji kissed her again silencing her.

"Not that… say you trust me." Renji placed his forehead against hers and placed a gentle peck on her nose. Tatsuki gulped, not only was Renji causing her hormones to go out of control her was also making her chest tighten… she felt as if a dam of pent emotions was about to burst. She felt vulnerable.

"Renji" She whispered liking the way his name felt on her lips. What she couldn't put in words she transferred with a soul searing kiss.

"I trust you." Renji flinched; feeling moisture on his shoulders. _Is she crying _he wondered?

"Renji do it now please." She begged holding onto him for dear life.

Renji lay Tatsuki down gently stroking her hair and examining her face, he kissed her gently as he hitched her leg over his hip teasing her entrance with the tip of his dick, he applied pressure and withdrew just when he felt the head was about to slip in. He did this a few times chuckling when he felt Tatsuki groan in annoyance against his mouth. He was about to push the head in slowly when Tatsuki thrust upwards forcing half of him in her. Tatsuki's eyes flew open as pain seared through her body; Renji was about to withdraw but Tatsuki locked her legs around him.

"Do it, put it all in." She said through gritted teeth. Renji pulled out slightly keeping only the head in before slamming his way home. His cockhead rested tightly against her cervix. Renji buried his head in the nook of her neck taking in her scent holding her tight and waiting for her to respond. Tatsuki bit her lip to keep from screaming. The initial stretch hurt but now rather than pain she felt pleasure, she wiggled beneath him trying to thrust up but he held her too tight.

"You okay babe?" Renji whispered licking her neck.

"I'm okay now, but if you don't move I'm going to go crazy and kill you again." She complained.

"No rush." Renji murmured as he withdrew and entered her slowly taking his time and enjoying the heat and tightness of her sheath.

"You feel so good Suki." Tatsuki blushed no one had ever dared give her a nickname yet her was Renji who, after molesting her one the school roof, was here taking her on her own bed in her own home with her consent and giving her a pet name.

"Renji… mmmm" She moaned as he swivelled his hips touching all the right spots. Tatsuki sucked at Renji's collar bone leaving a purple bruise. _Renji might not like it but at least other women will know he's taken_ she thought wickedly.

"So now I'm a marked man?" Renji said hoarsely as he swivelled his hips again hitting a particularly delicious spot inside her with more pressure.

Renji nipped and licked the valley between her breasts as he continued thrusting gently, massaging her butt with his left hand whilst hold her head with his right. Renji suckled on the side of Tatsuki's breast leaving his own mark on her.

"At least I was discreet with mine" He teased kissing Tatsuki once more.

Tatsuki ran her nails down Renji's back causing him to slam into her in surprise; he looked down at his wench and smirked as he proceeded to increase his tempo. His hand snaked down between them to stroke her clit while he plunged in and out of her. Tatsuki let out a string on unintelligible words as her body was overcome with a sensory overload. Renji manipulated his riatsu to snake around Tatsuki and mingle with her own forcing her riatsu to submit to his.

"Not fair" Tatsuki growled as she thrust her body upwards. His body and riatsu were driving her crazy she refused to come before he did.

"Come for me Suki, let go." He licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin on her neck as he thrust into her. Tatsuki unable to hold herself bit into Renji's shoulder as her body shuddered and convulsed in relief, Renji's release not far from hers.

Renji rolled onto his side after Tatsuki's breathing became less ragged; he threw a sheet over the both of them and held her body close.

"Sleep now my sweet." Renji said against the shell of her ear nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck as they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That was loooong! Thanks for reading my perverse fic and thank you guest for reviewing about your request… Ichigo and Shunsui…. I've never done Yaoi before but I'll try for you a little later on. Next up my favourite coupling Soi Fon and Urahara… just what happened in that Kido barrier for a month…. Bwahahahahaha…


End file.
